


Hair accessories are the key to achieving something I don't quite know.

by SfrogPlus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Not really happy nor sad nor mad not really anything bro, POV Alternating, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Komaeda is dizzy as of late, as of late for years now. Normality, he finds, is life-threatening for someone like him, so he will never achieve anything so. Its fine though, really.He shouldn't sleep in a place as open as this, but he can't help it. He's feeling weaker today, and nobody will try to kill him. They don't need to kill anymore, after all.Komaeda shuts his eyes.__________________Or, Komaeda falls asleep in whatever the place SDR2 goes to eat and the girls do stuff with Komaeda's hair— Oh, and Hinata is awkward and acts like one of those dolphins that go, er, er, er.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. "There's something in your ha... Nevermind. Uh— Sonia, Sonia Nevermind me outta here, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Er, er, er.

_ Komaeda, as per usual, doesn't feel well. He's been feeling dizzy these days, light-headed and falling down when he shouldn't be (like Hinata's arms), and it doesn't help that he's desolate onto an island with a single nurse and a a weird multi-doctor monster, even if he knows he doesn't deserve to be allowed help.  _

_ He remembers it starting back when he was in high school, in class-B and young, not really caring about one or the other too much, and a free mind wondering whether he should leave such a hopeful school. Of course he should, he reasoned with himself, he doesn't deserve to be there. He didn't have friends. He didn't need friends. He didn't deserve friends. _

_ The tragedy happened and Komaeda's head went awire. Enoshima. Kamukura. Everyone, everyone gone and dead or bleeding and then _ —  _ And then there was the island. The long pauses of silence as stares watched his theater, a show only meant for one person, turned large. Murder, death, murder, death, murder, death, cycle repeat cycle repeat. He felt… in his last moments, he thought of a dog. A large, weak dog with white fluffy fur that was always sick. _

_ It made him dizzy. _

_ Komaeda can feel himself drifting to sleep, far, far away to a place not even he would be able to reach. He was sleeping late into the day this morning, even so, he could still feel his thoughts slow down, eyes droop down to the floor and stare at the wood of the tropical building. And before lunch, before he could even stop himself, his thoughts drifted much too far and when he shut his eyes, sleep came. _

* * *

__ Lunch, Hinata had to admit, was a little peculiar today, with Komaeda laying dead cold hunched over a table, and the girls, most primarily Mioda and Saionji, making Komaeda's hair bowed and tied and sprinkling fairy dust on it.

"Uh… What are you guys doing?" Hinata asks hesitantly, after witnessing Pekoyama poke Komaeda's hair and turn away with satisfaction.

"It's not  _ guys _ ! It's girls, dimwit!" Koizumi corrects, a hand on her hip and a finger pointing at him. Hinata awkwardly rubs his neck, doing a slow nod.

Hinata's not too sure what to say, but he sure as hell should say something. "Right… uh. I'm not too sure if Nagito would like what you  _ girls  _ are doing, or if he'd want his hair so… unfamiliar looking. He's been pretty tired lately."

"Ugh! Excuse  _ me? _ " Saionji scoffs, holding an extra bow from her hair. She's grown a lot, so now Hinata has to not stretch his neck down to try and stare at her. Lucky, Hinata jokes, before watching her plaster the bow in her hand to Komaeda's hair. "We're doing this jerk a fat or, if you ask me. Now go shut up and kiss your arm — or whatever someone as stupid as you would do!"

"We're doing this because Komaeda has been looking very sad as of late!" Nevermind exclaims proudly, a happy smile on her face. "Mioda and Saionji thought of this first, and gathered us." Those two. Of course. Hinata doesn't have the guts, despite defeating their despair and fighting against a dead man in his head, to say that it was probably supposed to be a prank.

So he leaves it there, the conversation dropped cold.

Hanamura made food for them, as always, fish curry. Strange, but not the strangest Hinata has had. It tasted good, though a certain someone yelled they had to go shit after and Hinata lost his appetite. 

Komaeda woke up after everyone was about to leave, saying if they found anything new today. Hanamura did, actually; though Hinata isn't sure how to feel when he reveals he went through Hinata's room and found his stash of underwear people keep weirdly giving to him. He doesn't even want most of them, one mild exception.

"Hm…" Komaeda groans, his gentle expression turning furrowed. It's cute, if the type of guy you're looking for is a psychopath, mentally unstable, obsessed with hope, gives you their underwear, and makes small hints of dirty jokes from time to time. "Ugh… huh?" Komaeda's head snaps up, glancing around. 

"Good afternoon Nagito." Hinata nods before staring at Komaeda a little too much. His hair was in a tight ponytail, Sainji's extra bow in his hair and another, supposedly from Mioda, awkwardly put on his side. Nevermind's old hair-clip stuck together with Pekoyama's. Komaedas face was drowsy, white eyelashes fluttering tiredly and eyes half open, his cheeks in a deep blush from his head leaning to the table. "You're looking… rather pretty today." Not a complete lie.

Komaeda gives Hinata an empty stare. One second, two seconds, three seconds. Before smiling wide, teeth showing and cheeks frantically trying to hide pink. "Thank you, Hinata! That means so much coming from someone as great… as… Pardon me for asking, but why does everyone look like they're about to die? We're not having another killing game start, are we?" A worried look comes across Komaeda's features.

"Er… no. They found… uh… an apple! Yeah, an apple, in… in... my hair." Hinata slowly says, his ahoge flinching frustratingly. Komaeda seems to have yet to know about the condition of his hair. Hinata isn't sure how to feel.

Komaeda narrows his eyes, before letting a wide smile take its place. "Ah! I do hope you aren't hurt by the apple, Hinata. It would be horrible if something happened to… Anyways." And Hinata doesn't even want to know why Komaeda didn't finish that sentence. "Anyways! What time is it? I apologize for resting so early into the day. I've been awfully tired these days for some reason." Hinata does a slow nod.

"It's fine." Hinata tells Komaeda, waving his hand as if to tell Komaeda it truly was fine. "Everyone just had lunch, and we were telling each other about any new discoveries." Komaeda tilts his head, before nodding with a smile and leaning back on the table, eyelashes still fluttering restlessly. "Nagito… you don't look too good."

"Ah… no, I'm fine, I've just been feeling —" Komaeda pauses, before continuing, "like I may need to lay down. But I'm doing fine now, Hinata!" Komaeda's head jumps up, showing Hinata a smile. 

"Are you sure..?" Komaeda vibrates with nods. "Okay then. Well, uh, I'll go get your food. Wait here." And in the end, Hinata couldn't tell Komaeda about how fucking cute his hair looked.

Well, he has to have more chances later.

* * *

Hinata was following Komaeda around.

For some strange reason, everyone has been asking to be around Komaeda and has been asking about his  _ appearance.  _ Komaeda knows he's worthless and ugly, but that's just… ouch. Hinata's sarcasm doesn't help, and the way he keeps glancing at Komaeda with the most peculiar expressions doesn't either.

Komaeda sulks, arms around his knees and in a tight form. He doesn't want to say it, but even if Hinata is making fun of him, it doesn't get rid of the fact that Hinata's shifting colored eyes keep staring at him in the quiet of the outside. Everyone keeps doing that, though whenever he tries to look, Hinata breaks the mirror. 

Hinata is going to have to make a lot of  _ "accident" _ reports for all those poor broken mirrors. Though it's not like Hinata s hand is doing any better.

"Soul friend! And… er, Komaeda..." Souda stutters out, his smile fading, glancing around. He looks scared, if you remove the factor he looks like he's going to die. Ah… Die of laughter. Yes. That's exactly what Komaeda meant. Not— Souda is going to die. Of laughter. Of course.

It's not like Souda has no right to do that. After they woke up from the program, Komaeda was a little unstable, after all, and he still is without much improvement. Some nights, from just a few days ago, he has been having thoughts of drowning a certain someone with white hair and disgusting mossy eyes. Drowning, a painful procedure, Komaeda has learned from the past. Others, he has thoughts about killing Enohsima over and over, a stab to her throat, a stab to her arm, a stab to her leg, all with a smile.

Komaeda laughs out loud, while Hinata pats his back roughly like he  _ knows,  _ he always does, and when Komaeda loudly coughs, Hinata says hello to Souda, continuing with a, "Please don't tell me you want to touch it. Kazuichi, I know you're into… magical school girls with bunny cat ears, or something—" 

"Princesses!" Souda hisses, glaring with a flustered face. "Wait, no! I did  _ not  _ just say that! Goddamnit… uh, right! And maybe, maybe I d-do want to touch it… um…" Souda looks down like a kicked puppy, and Komaeda can't help but wonder what they are talking about. He doesn't ask though, because he's afraid. What he's afraid of, he doesn't quite know yet.

"This is a little presumptuous of me, but if it has anything to do with me, you can touch as much as you like! Ah, but of course, I doubt you would want to touch anything of mine." Komaeda flashes them a smile, though he's a little too tired and he's out of breath when he finishes, breathing way too hard.

_ "Don't."  _ Hinata says firmly, though it's unclear to who he's saying it to. Most likely Komaeda about one thing or the other— "Kazuichi Souda, do not touch anything of his, or, well, his bottom half… or top half! Just— Hey Nagito, why'd you have to word it like that?" Both Hinata and Souda groan in embarrassment when Hinata's voice cracks at the end, making a sour face, although Komaeda isn't too sure why they are.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. But I'm not too sure what you are talking about. I truly apologize! I'm only a stepping stone for hope after all." Komaeda says, making Hinata groans, rubbing his temple.

Souda opens his mouth, closing it for a moment, before saying, "I really don't think Naegi would wanna step on you, Komaeda." Hinata punches Souda's shoulder, face turning red. "Wha-at? Why'd you go and punch me? I'm not lying!"

"Ugh… my head. It hurts. Badly." Hinata says.

Komaeda worries over him, adding a little too quickly and feeling a rush to his head, dizzy. "Ah! Are you okay, Hinata!? Should I take you to the nurse?" Hinata shakes his head, sitting down on the bench and leaning back, hands on his head.

"No… just, just touch it, Kazuichi. He has the face of a masochist. He'll be fine— But don't touch his, his, his you know." Souda nods frantically, making a small comment about Hinata being Komaeda's mom before reaching out.

Komaeda wasn't too sure what Souda was doing, and images of when Nidai and him tied Komaeda up appear in his head, and he can't help but want to back away a little. He doesn't of course, because that would be bad if he did.

Souda's hand pats down on Komaeda's head like he's a dog, and Komaeda can't help but pause and look up with a confused look. "Er… what?" Souda flinched, drawing his hand back and rubbing it like he just touched a disease. Well, technically. "Was there something on my head nobody told me about? I would have just gotten it off myself…" Komaeda tries to reach for his hair, but an arm— tan; most likely Hinata's, stops him.

"Don't worry, it was a spider." Hinata reassures him, and Komaeda politely smiles, narrowing his eyes at the ground for a moment. Hinata has lied three times this day, Komaeda finds. The first lie was at the very beginning of the day, when Hinata was waking Komaeda up. The lie was about himself, something about a good night's rest. Komaeda knows Hinata hasn't had a good night's rest ever since he learnt the news Nanami was dead. Another about an apple, a horrible lie, something about his hair as well. And the third being this.

Komaeda forces a wide smile to his face when he looks up, "Ah! Thank you so much Souda. Though I'm not too sure what.. spiders? Spiders, have anything to relate to with princesses. Not like I'm judging you of course, I would never." Komaeda solemnly shakes his head while Souda internally screams, slamming his forehead into a tree before a forced grin reaches his face.

"Ahaha… I think I'm going to go now—"

"Of course you can go! It makes sense that you want to leave alone such. Worthless piece of trash like me. I am only meant to…" Hinata places a finger to Komaeda's cheek, an empty gaze that sends a shiver up Komaeda's tired spine, "Ah, yes, Hinata?" 

Hinata pauses, before sighing. "You look tired."  _ As always.  _ "Let's talk about your dog again." Komaeda's face brightens up, the wide grin turning into a small smile. They've had this conversation over a million times already. By the time Komaeda finishes, he's out of breath and dizzy, and when he looks around, Souda is gone. He finds himself leaning on Hinata's shoulder, warm and stiff.

Komaeda finds that this isn't the worse he's been in.

* * *

Hinata sighs when dinner comes.

Owari was the first one to try and hunt Komaeda sown, followed by Nidai, a tissue paper stuck to his pants. Owari kept trying to eat Komaeda's hair— not the first time—, while Nidai cried tears of something that Hinata couldn't quite be curious to understand.

The third person was the Ultimate Imposter, currently dressed up in a chicken suit. They tried to peck at Komaeda's hair with their beak. Suspiciously enough, they were quite good at it. Komaeda just naturally assumed the Ultimate Imposter was training, as you do, and Hinata couldn't be more full of a feeling of despair.

Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu, the usual who hang out together, came along. Pekoyama looked a little suspicious, every second Komaeda wasn't looking at her she tried to reach out to pet it. Kuzuryuu seemed entertained enough to stick around and watch, and when Hinata told a joke, Kuzuryuu burst out laughing. Pekoyama successfully achieved her goal until when Kuzuryuu ordered her to laugh.

Then came the four ominous pairing of Saionji and Koizomi, mixed in with Mioda and Tsumiki. They talked for a bit, Mioda making rather large indications of Komaeda's mysterious cotton candy head (It did look a little like American cotton candy, due to the spill bottle of glitter one of the girls did.) Saionji bullied Tsumiki, Koizomi told her to stop, Mioda kept pulling everyone closer, and then there was flat out Komaeda, confused when Koizomi asked him to take a group picture with him.

And of course, Hanamura comes and makes them leave when he makes a joke about an orgy. Komaeda, as per usual, doesn't speak when Hanamura is around. Hinata can't help but wonder if that hope-obsessed guy secretly hates Hanamura. At some point when the chef is talking about a place on the island that looks like a butt, Hanamura gets the sudden urge to touch Komaeda's hair. Komaeda pales a little bit with a smile, and Hinata had to come into their talk and tell him no.

Nevermind and Tanaka, who rather set on trying to hint at Komaeda's hair and not tell him. It was a game, they told Komaeda, though they certainly didn't tell him the object of the game was his hair. 

And after Souda, it almost felt like everyone was purposely making rounds. Hinata groans into his hands, forcing Komaeda to go to eat with everyone, despite both being exaggeratingly tired. And eventually, they make their way to whatever the hell they were meant to go because no, the writer did not forget the name of the place where they eat.

"Er… Is there something in my hair?" Komaeda asks, like he just notices the weight on his head. "Everyone has kept on mentioning something about my hair today, even going up to the point of approaching me!" Komaeda's eyes sparkle. "It's truly strange." Hinata tries to ignore the flutter of his stomach. Perhaps he's hungry. Yes. That has to be it.

"Oh, before you do, can I say something?" Hinata rubs his sleeve, glancing a little sideways. No one was there. That made sense, since it was around time they all went to eat. Nobody would be this far. Komaeda pauses, nodding his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Hinata?" Komaeda asks. 

Though they both know that Komaeda knows what he is talking about. When Hinata doesn't answer, Komaeda sighs with a small smile on his face. "Hm… it's karma, I suppose. I've been feeling rather dizzy as of late, not to mention tired."

"Karma." Hinata repeats out loud.

"Ah! You're catching on quick, Hinata!" Hinata glares at him, "Haha. You know, karma." 

Hinata stands still, thinking carefully over his choice of words before saying, "Do you— Er, are you still… thinking about— Ugh…" Hinata groans, "Are you still a bad person?!" Hinata pauses before his face turns red. "Wait, that's not what I wanted to say… Dammit."

Komaeda stares at him, eyes tired and face still smiling. " _ Are you a bad person?  _ That's such a weird question, Hinata. Of course, not like I mind anything you ask me! Am I a..? That's such a shallow question. Of course I am!" Komaeda was a little mixed-vibed. Komaeda is broken. Oh— And Hinata guesses, that Komaeda is fidgeting with stupid glitter. That's what Hinata likes to see. Or… what, no. That sounds wrong. God  _ no. _

"Ah…" Hinata's mouth stops open, before he unnaturally blurts out, "I love you." Hinata feels a little sick when he comes to acknowledge his words. And when he finally looks up at Komaeda, there's a blank face.

Komaeda starts absurdly laughing, taking a small breath before saying, "That's a strange fact." Komaeda runs a hand through his hair, pulling loose any colorful hair things placed in his hair, leaving his hair in a ponytail. "Funnily enough, I believe I may love you as well."

"Oh… neat." Is the only thing Hinata can say.

Komaeda nods, "Neat— Ah!" Komaeda stares in horror at the hair accessories weaved in his hand, muttering, "Oh no, I ruined it." Though Hinata still isn't sure if Komaeda was feigning ignorance the entire time or actually, purely, unconcerned about any heaviness on his head.

"Oh… We can just have them make it again. I'll ask them." Because Komaeda can't. Komaeda pouts a little, before nodding. "Alright then. Alright… All… right-eo? Okay. Ignore what I just said. Let's go."

"Of course Hinata! Though I hope you come to my cabin later to help me clarify some things." Komaeda says before yawning. Hinata's face turns a little more vibrant, assuming Komaeda must be talking about the confession. It was fine that Komaeda's reaction wasn't hyper up, or that Hinata didn't have to think a lot to say it. Real life, after all, was different from your normal bishounen anime. "We still need to talk about my dizziness." Hinata looks away when he realizes he got it wrong.

"Er… right. And in the morning we can have the girls do something with your hair… I guess. Maybe they can fix Souda's hair as well." Hinata jokes, because he can. Komaeda nods along, every step he takes a little smaller than Hinata's, falling behind.

"Right! Though it's a little saddening… Too bad you didn't keep your hair long." Komaeda says, and Hinata can't help but glare a little, making Komaeda giggle.

* * *

Komaeda wonders if he's still alone. Before feeling a small headache shake off as Hinata's hand reaches his.


	2. "Maybe, maybe there was something behind his words. But it's too late now, far too late."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do crack, but god, do I write it.

"Yes, Hinata?" Komaeda asks, head tilting in that strange way he tilts it.

Hinata looks up, to stare at Komaeda's mossy eyes. "Why didn't you feel anything on your head? Usually, somebody would notice but you… er… God, that sounds weird, sorry for asking-"

"Ah!" Komaeda's smile brightens the path a little. "That's because I'm bald."

Hinata's face goes stone, and when he tries to speak, he can't. He's not too sure what to say. And as Komaeda removes his hair from his head, he's right. He's bald, his skin shiny.

They stand in silence, before an execution trial is held despite everyone being out of the VR. Hajime Hinata, found dead with a stone face.

It was a suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for this story is a picture of Saionji and Mioda putting their hair things in Komaeda's hair when he's asleep. Just wanted to add this before I forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed. I'm tired, but I have like, four more one shots I want to write because they're fun. Let me eat an apple and I'll the good.
> 
> Shout out to apples and waffles. I got this little thing to myself where I raise at a higher note at the second syllable of each words and it sounds weird. Also, I've been obsessing over them and I don't know why. So now my discord is Waffles#7031. Check it out and tell me now bad my writing is if you want to, or don't.
> 
> I'm going to read stuff now at 4 AM, have a slightly good day!


End file.
